Conventional Lover
by load my soul
Summary: The whole ordeal was leading Angie to think that her boyfriend was either secretly an axe-murderer or a masochistic sex addict. What was he keeping from her that could be so terrible!


I promised something silly. Still not sure if I like it, but oh well.

I hope you like it. :3

* * *

Tyler Chase was up to something. He had to be. And Angie Thompson could tell. There was something about the dumb smile he had on his face as he lead her to their destination. She had prepared herself for the worst - being lead to the wrong destination just to waste time, or Tyler leading her into an awkward situation, but what seemed to bother her the most was his silence. He was such a talkative guy that more than a mere few minutes of silence was just completely unnatural.

"Tyler, will you just take me to Derek's house already?"

"He's a little out of it. He's got a sort of… chipmunk cheek look going for him." Angie frowned, "Look, I know he told me to help him out, but I can't do it. Also, high on painkillers Derek might be fun to hang out with, right? And anyway, you've never been to his apartment, have you?" Angie shook her head, "Then you're in for a surprise. He's a bit embarrassed about his apartment, that's why he always goes to see you." He started up a flight of stairs. "Come on, up here."

"Why am I in for a surprise? Is it messy? Small? So dirty that I can't see the carpet?" Apartment three-oh-seven. Tyler unlocked the door and, quietly shushing Angie, let her into the apartment. The living room was clean, the whole apartment was clean. Sparkling clean, even. She took a look around, suddenly realizing that she was nosily poking through his entertainment center. "…All the DVDs are backwards," she mused, reaching for one, so she could put them back the right way.

"Hey dude! Derek! I'm here!" After a few moments, the brunette shuffled out of his room, cheeks slightly swollen from getting his teeth removed.

"Hey, Ty," he laughed, through the gauze in the back of his mouth. "Fanks for comin' over," not noticing Angie, he grabbed a glass from the cupboard, and filled it with water. Removing the gauze from his mouth, he took a small sip, rinsed out his mouth and spit it back into the sink. "Why are you here again?"

"I came to help, but I can't stay, so I brought a friend to take care of you and your oozing mouth wounds." Derek turned around, finally noticing Angie. "You've never invited her here yet, so I figured I'd bring her over."

"Derek, how are you feeling?" Derek seemed to snap out of his drugged phase rather quickly.

"F-Fine! I-I'm fine! Hold on a second!" His reply was quick, and he whirled around, scampering back to his room and closing the door. "Let's not go in there, huh? Why don't we stay out here and sit for a while?"

"I'll just leave you two kids alone, alright?" Tyler laughed, retreating out of the apartment quickly. "See ya!" They sat on the couch, Derek sipping warm water.

"So," Angie began, "Why haven't you invited me here?"

"It's a mess," Derek replied lamely, but then again, he was high on painkillers. "I mean, look at it. It's so… uh. Look at all the dust." Angie scoffed.

"You're hiding something, Stiles."

Tyler had given Angie his duplicate key to Derek's apartment, as he wasn't going to be needing it anymore. He wished Angie luck, though she wasn't sure why. When she asked, Tyler zipped his lips, and told her he wouldn't tell. And it drove Angie crazy, not being able to see what was so "wrong" about his bedroom. It was always locked. Apparently, it was a mess, but judging from what she'd seen of him during the last week-or-so of helping him out, he was a neat freak through and through. The whole ordeal was leading Angie to think that her boyfriend was either secretly an axe-murderer or a masochistic sex addict. What was he keeping from her that could be so terrible?!

When he returned to work, she approached him at the end of the day with the intention of confronting him about it, but when she saw the look on his face, she lost the will to do it.

"Angie? I'll show you. But you've got to promise not to laugh. Okay?" Hand in hand, he led her back to his apartment. What Angie saw, she was not prepared for.

"Derek… you're a… a-"

"Please, don't say it, the word is really, really depressing for me to hear." She laughed, eliciting a small frown. "I knew you'd laugh at me, which is why I never told you."

"I'm not laughing at you, honest! Growing up, I had a few Trekkie friends," she said through a laugh, "So, is this all you were hiding from me? **This **is your terrible, horrible, big bad secret?" She asked, looking around his room full of Star Trek collectables. "And are all those DVDs seasons of Star Trek? …You even have a Starfleet Uniform!" He hung his head.

"Yeah, bet you think I'm the biggest nerd on the planet."

"I think it's sexy," she whispered, when he didn't relax, she sighed. "Calm down, Derek. I'm being serious. I think nerds are really sexy. You can be my conventional lover." Feeling confident, he whispered,

"What if I told you… that this was my time of _Pon Farr_?"

"Then I'd say we have to get mating before you die, _Mr. Spock_."

"…Can I make sweet love to you while we're watching _Deep Space Nine_?"

Tyler stood outside of Derek's apartment. Grinning, he muttering, "I _knew _that I could get them together."


End file.
